A Pound of Flesh
by Blaze808
Summary: (Post Anime including Tessla arc). It has been one year and three months since the final battle between the brothers' and Knives has set off again after the birth of Millie's son. However, before he can get too settled into his new life, Knives finds a little plant girl and finds himself in no position but to raise the child alone. Too bad Vash and co. missed the alone part...
1. The December Plant's Offspring

**Hello everybody! The name is Blaze808 (or Spiders-Vs-Butterflies if you are one of my Tumblr fans...if I have any). I posted the plot on the SVB blog and I had some interest. So here is my first Trigun multi-chaptered fic: A Pound of Flesh.**

**This story takes place in the animeverse with Tessla in it-and I recommend you read Spiderling and Alive before this. You don't have to, but they explain certain bits about the world. **

**Warning: It contains mild child abuse and violence. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**I don't own Trigun. I do not fret however as I will have my own series to own one day. The little girl and Nicholas James Wolfwood are mine.**

Chapter 1

When he had looked into those chocolate brown orbs, he knew he could never let her go. He had come for her, but he didn't think for a second that she would be coming with him-though really, what choice did he have? It should have occurred to him that this would happen.

It appeared that yet again, a well thought out plan would be irrevocably changed once again-and this one had been much more impulsive than usual, but that couldn't be helped.

It had been one year and three months since the battle with Vash and his captivity with the two female companions. They had all seemed to get it in their heads that talking to him about the goodness of humanity would change him in some way. It really was ridiculous, and the only reason those two female spiders had lived is he had realized that this was the only way to get some sort of relationship with his brother. Not that it was as it should be, but Vash didn't try to kill him.

It was sad that their relationship was measured this way, but c'est la vie.

Then the big spider suffered the consequences of copulating with the bodyguard he had given his brother. Or rather, she had enjoyed them and he had suffered. Another spider was in the household-a male one named James.

The presence of the spiders had been suffocating and he had needed to get out of there as fast as he could. Knives had tried, he really did-but it was just too much.

Thus at the year mark, Vash agreed to let him go on one condition: he didn't kill anyone for a year. Knives had agreed at the time. After all, a year was nothing in their life. It was like a week.

That was until today. There was no way that he could let these parasites live.

He looked around, seeing the sliced bodies and on a second thought, covered the eyes of the person in his arms. His eyes caught the sight of a medical tube, with a gurney in front. There was a scalpel, an IV and other maniacal equipment.

It had been horrible.

_Knives had decided that the best job for him was to be a traveling plant engineer. He felt disgusting beyond belief, but if he could prove to his brother the depravity of the human parasite, it was here. Plus he could keep an eye on his sisters' well-being. Something Vash needed to do more often as far as he was concerned._

_He had entered the city of December, going to check on the plant. Knives had been particularly disturbed and eager by this visit. There had been rumours of a little girl that had been born at this facility in the same way he and Vash had entered the world. He just had to see for himself._

_What he saw made him sick. _

_There was a little girl-an infant-who had been hollering at the top of her lungs as various scientists around her prodded her with needles and other sharp instruments. They were going on wondering how her body could handle various toxins._

_His mind went back to a time on a space ship when he first got to see his sister. An image of a precious, yet decaying child came to his mind and nausea overcame him. They should be grateful. That fact extended their lives five minutes too long._

_He didn't really remember what happen next, but he had heard an audible snap. All his worries about preserving this fragile relationship with his brother had shattered to a thousand pieces. His thoughts about some semi-decent humans went with them. All that mattered was this little girl._

_First went the person who had chuckled to him about not being able to handle the sight-stating the child was no more than an object. The second was the guide who had sympathized with him. Then the scientists came after, ending with the security guards and their torture devices. His blades satisfyingly cut through all of them like butter. However, the satisfaction didn't hit him until after. Rage had taken over his senses._

_How could his brother defend such monsters? HOW COULD HE?_

A little cooing sound awoke him from his thoughts. She looked frail, but in surprisingly good condition for who knew how long she had been tortured.

She started coughing, and he felt more than a touch of worry. Unsure of what to do, he lay her on the table-the only object not destroyed in his rampage. She must have gotten the idea that he was going to continue the experiment and started to cry. Back again in his arms she went. She didn't seem to look very comfortable there, and neither did he feel comfortable with her there, but she wasn't crying anymore. Still, he fretted. Where could he take her?

First things first. Out of there.

It must have been a curious sight for those passing by to see the blonde man carrying an infant. Especially when he had been infant-less earlier that afternoon. However, when word came of the destruction in the December plant, there wasn't many people to stare. It relieved him. He hated crowds-especially one of spiders. It was like they were closing in on him. It had been why he let Legato be the public leader of the Gung-Ho Guns. He really hated being around started making fussy noises and he realized he had been holding on to her a little too tight.

"Sorry." The only person he had apologized to in a long time. She was seeming to have an effect on him. He didn't even know her name. However, her health came first and he quickened his pace to the hotel, just resisting the urge to fly over to the hotel.

It was a disgusting looking place, with faded green paint with faded yellow letters that read "Eden Inn". He still had it in mind that he would punch his brother for booking him in this place. Anyone who said Vash couldn't be spiteful clearly didn't have him for a brother. At least there was no bar in it. The last thing he wanted was to be sidestepping around piles of spider vomit and their passed out owners.

Stepping into the door, his eyes were assaulted by the garish green floral wallpaper, which had been stained by nicotine. At least the chain-smoking monster of a woman wasn't there. There seemed to be oxygen in the room for once. Ah well, he couldn't complain too much-anything that killed spiders was beneficial to him.

The little girl started coughing again, and he quickly walked up the stairs. Vash had booked him the room and he suspected that the "666" room number was no coincidence. Hmm...maybe he should punch him twice. He at least deserved that after being woken up by a cockroach his third night there.

He rested a hand on her forehead. She was burning up rather badly. Quickly, he turned on the sink and filled it up with cold water. He avoided using as much energy as possible but surely her mother wouldn't mind it in this case. Soon, he stripped her of her hospital-esque garments and put her gently as he could in the water.

After the sound she made, he was impressed he didn't go deaf. If he didn't know it was good for fever from experience with Vash, he would have pulled her out instantaneously. However, he sat on the ledge of the bathtub and kept an eye on her. Soon, she settled down, but looked no more pleased than when she was hollering.

When she seemed to be at a better level and he seemed to have lost about 10% of his hearing capacity from all the times he changed the water and she reacted, he pulled her out the water for good. She still didn't seem to be feeling better, but her temperature had dropped. Still, he put her in minimal clothes, wrapping a makeshift diaper out of some shirt he had laying around. It would do for now.

It was at this point that he decided he had to figure out this little girl's future. Who would take care of her? Could he really afford to? Could he not?

An orphanage was out of the question. He didn't really care about how good they were with human children-this little girl was not going to grow up surrounded by spiders! That basically left two options. More specifically, Vash and himself.

There were both pros and cons to this. Vash knew a lot about kids and seemed to be good with them. Plus with all the cooing he had done around the large spider's brat, and offers to help, Vash seemed to enjoy taking care of them. The problem was is that Vash was far too naive-if not stupid and blind-to the nature of humanity. She could grow up trusting them and...he shuddered. Vash's scars had been a best case scenario. He couldn't imagine a child with the human race. They had already done damage to her.

Then there was him. He could teach her all he knew-she would get to know about being a plant and be with her own kind. It may not be the most stable life, but he wasn't exactly hunted by bounty hunters-he didn't feel the need to stick his nose in the business of humans. Or at least, when they weren't leeching off his people. However...

What did he know about raising a baby? It wasn't exactly rocket science-that on the other hand was easy enough.

He sat there for a while, deep in thought. What was the best course of action?

Standing up, he decided there was only one place to go: the only thing humans had done right.

He made it about halfway out of the door before a little whimpering sound reminded him of his new guest. Right...she should probably come too.

Half an hour later and basket in hand, Knives stepped into the only place in the world where spiders could tread and he wouldn't be bothered.

The December Memorial Library.

There were books as far as the eye could see. Knives remembered the shock of seeing so much knowledge in one place. It had been very refreshing and he blushed slightly, comparing his personal reaction to the library as Vash's first discovery of a doughnut shop, except he kept it internal.

His eyes went to the science section almost immediately, but with a deep breath, he went to an area he never thought he tread. The place where all the pregnant spiders stood.

One of the librarians recognized him instantly. After all, he'd spend hours in this building a day...not to mention that he had to be escorted out on the first day for trying to stay past closing hours, but no need to talk about that.

"Mr. Smith!" She waved at him. He had chosen the name Arthur Smith as the name to live among them. He much preferred being known as Millions Knives...but it was far better than Vash's suggestion of using his real name.

"Hello." She was far friendlier with him than he wanted her to be. However, her help may be acceptable in this case. She looked down and the sound that came out her was unnatural. It was too Vash-esque for his liking.

"She's adorable!" She made a motion for her, but he pulled the basket away from her reach. She stopped in mid...whatever awful thing she had planned...and blushed.

"Whoops. Sorry. I get carried away. What's her name?"

No kidding. Still, she brought up a good point. What was her name?

But even if he knew it, he wouldn't give it away to some human. "Just direct me to the child-rearing books."

She blinked once or twice. It was an odd human habit-and he did not do it, despite what Vash claimed. "Oh...um...absolutely..."

In a rather targeted fashion, the woman walked over to a bookshelf and he followed.

"These would be what you are looking for." With that, as per usual, she walked away as if she had something better to do.

Grabbing about twenty books off the shelf-it was a start-he sat down to read, pulling his notebook from pants pocket and started doing his research.

After a few hours, he came to the conclusion that this was going to be simple. Change diapers, feed liquid formula, supply with toys and put chemicals out of reach. What couldn't be easier? Sure he wouldn't be able to do much for the year as far as traveling went, but when she hit the seven year old mark, he could get back to his regular style of life. And that would only take a year.

He would raise the child. It was practical that way.

**Review and I'll get Vash to hug you. Please add your pronouns you use. I'm not kidding. You will get a Vash hug.**


	2. A Name for A Child

**Sorry for taking forever! I wasn't sure where this chapter should end properly. So after much consideration (and homework, and work...) I got through this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The news of the murders at the December plant spread like wildfire-so it was no surprise that it only took a couple of days to reach LR. As soon as it hit LR, it reached the ears of a certain man-if you could call him that-named Vash the Stampede. And unlike those who told the story, he had a pretty good idea of who was responsible.

As soon as the girls saw him, concern and confusion were etched on their faces. It had been a long time since they had seen him that angry.

"Knives! Was three months that long for your self control?!" He yelled at no one who could actually hear him.

"What happened Mr. Vash?" Millie asked. Meryl just stared at him. He thumped his head on the kitchen table with a scowl.

"He's already killed someone-I'm sure of it! Seven people! Seven! At the plant in December!"

Meryl stared. She didn't know anyone who still worked at the plant (the only one she knew had been on maternity leave-which she had recommended her friend take early), but that was still her home town.

Millie, concerned but level headed as ever, asked the next question. "Who were they?"

"I don't know but it happened in the research department..." He seemed to pause, as if recalling something. He shook his head, as if denying whatever he had recalled's importance to the current situation.

He looked up at them "I am going to December." Meryl was about to speak up. "No. I don't know what kind of mindset he's in. I know you hate when I do this, but I will not put you in danger. I'm going to have to confront him again."

With that, he stepped out of the door for who knows how long he would be gone again. Meryl sat down at the table. Millie joined her, worried about her friend.

"Miss Meryl...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." Her voice didn't sound upset whatsoever. Not even like she was trying to make it sound that way. There was a twinge of anger, but it was the only emotion that Millie could detect.

Meryl continued. "Vash has the biggest hero complex I have ever seen. If he sees us with him, then he'll be so focused on us that he won't be able to do what he needs to." Before Millie could give an encouraging word, Meryl stood up. "So I'm going to give him a head start. That idiot is going to get himself killed if he doesn't fight without backup. He got lucky last time." She started to walk up the stairs when Millie put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you are not. You have James now."

Millie's eyes narrowed to the surprise of Meryl. "The last person who made me stay behind..." She smiled again, but there was some emotion behind it. "Well I am not going to make that mistake again!"

Meryl made a noise in protest but Millie cut her off. "I won't fight. I have to watch James, but if you two get injured, someone needs to look out for you."

The two stared at each other for a while. Finally, Meryl broke it off.

"Alright-but be careful."

"Yes sempai! I mean, Miss Meryl." She blushed at the slip up.

With that, both girls went up the stairs to pack up their bags.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the city of December, a young-looking man sat on his bed, reading over an odd book for someone of his nature. Also, strangely enough, a little girl sat gurgling beside him in her basket.<p>

It was a book of baby names, and he was flipped to the girl's section, reading each entry intently.

"Anna." He paused and then shook his head. "Olivia." He repeated the same process. Knives didn't really enjoy the names, but he needed something for her. Sighing in frustration for the fifth time that day, he resisted the urge to throw the book. Books were too precious to be thrown-even if the temptation was staring him in the face.

Knives looked at her. He had thought about naming her Tessla-but it wouldn't be fair to her. She didn't need the pressure of living to his expectations about his sister. It had been similar expectations that had urged him to change his name.

Besides, having two Tesslas who had suffered at the hands of humans was just cruel beyond belief.

He chose to pick up the book he had been reading. It was called "The Merchant of Venice". It would be impossible not to admit that Shakespeare was his favourite-though that was probably because few Plants had been given a chance to write their own books. He liked to imagine that his sister would have been a good author if she had been given the chance to live. Suppressing a shudder, he started to read.

A new character was being introduced. A beautiful, fair maiden who's father had protected her from being subjected to another man's fantasies-even after his death.

A young woman named...Portia.

He looked up from his book. He then turned towards the little girl.

"Portia." Knives breathed out.

At this, she smiled. It was the first he had seen on the little girl, and he couldn't prevent a small one from coming to his face.

"Portia it is then."

She giggled or rather, Portia giggled. Knives picked her up, and frowned when he felt the fever. It didn't appear to be going down. What medicine did you give to a baby? Knives looked into his first aid kit but it appeared that none of the stuff would serve her well. It appeared they would be going back to the sink again. Joy. Then to the library.

The trip to the library was...much different than usual. Instead of fading into the crowd as per usual-other than the occasional young girl staring at him (he could never figure that out why)-he was swarmed.

This didn't fare well for him.

"What's her name?"

"She's so cute!"

"Hello there!" Though this was always directed at Portia versus himself.

Still, they weren't giving him any space. Why couldn't he just kill them? Then they wouldn't swarm. It was highly claustrophobic. Not that he was...

He just really couldn't handle humans.

Quickening his pace, he almost broke into a sprint getting to the library. He was not going to be hounded on the street like this! Shoving through the glass door, it swung wide open with a bang and finally slowing, he sat down on one of the chairs, panting. It wasn't physical exertion whatsoever-he had run longer, but he felt exhausted. Bloody swarming spiders. A shiver went through him.

"Mr. Smith? Are you alright?" The librarian asked.

You really couldn't blame her for asking. If you saw one of your regular patrons sweating beads off their forehead, pale as a ghost and unceremoniously flopped on a chair-wouldn't it concern you?

However, he didn't know just how he appeared to the outside world. Adjusting himself so he was sitting properly, Knives stared at her until she left-which was longer than usual but soon enough.

She started fussing and remembering she was there, he picked up the basket. Going into the small bag he had become accustomed to carrying these past few days, he pulled out a bottle with the formula he had whipped up for her and gave her it. She sucked on it happily.

Infants. Such simple creatures to satisfy.

Keeping the basket with him, he went to the medical science section. This personally wasn't his favourite and he avoided it on most occasions, but if there was anything for common remedies, he needed it for her.

Herbs, baths...if you named it, he found it listed. To be honest, it was rather tiresome and the idea of trying a 1001 (as the book was aptly named) methods to remove a fever for something that was likely unrelated to the fevers in the book was cumbersome-and may prove more harm than good.

This was going to be a long day.

**Thank you for reading and I will make sure this next chapter doesn't take as long!**


End file.
